


...in public

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Selasi is so underappreciated as a character, pumpkin bread!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: You just can't beat Selasi's fresh pumpkin bread for breakfast.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	...in public

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say the comments I've been getting on these fics have been wonderful and I am so grateful. I have a lot of doubt when it comes to my writing about the quality of it, but I love doing it, so I keep going. Receiving such wonderful feedback has really boosted my spirits. I just want to say thank you so much to all who have left kudos or commented on my Arcana fics. You guys make my day.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Mornings in the market were usually quite busy, people bustling about and tending to their shopping needs. 

You and Asra decided to go out for breakfast and made your way through the throng of people moving from stall to stall to make their purchases, your hands clasped. It was peaceful despite the clamor of vendors calling out their wares and the chatter of shoppers as they browsed or haggled. Normally, you'd stop and browse a bit, but there was pumpkin bread calling your name. The rumbling of your stomach was only too happy to urge you on.

Selasi was quite busy from the look of his stall, a line of people waiting to buy from him. Asra chuckled upon seeing it.

"Looks like our breakfast will have to wait a bit longer," he said, looking toward you with a fond smile. "Think you can manage?" He knew how much you loved Selasi's pumpkin bread.

"Hm. Maybe," you replied, giving your lover a coy smile as you both took your place at the back of the line. "No promises."

Your words made Asra laugh and he released your hand to wrap an arm around your shoulders, tucking you close against his side. "Hang in there. Not long now."

"I'll do my best," you promised, your amusement leaking into your tone of voice as you leaned into the warmth of his embrace, your head coming to rest on his shoulder.

The line moved steadily, but one woman seemed intent on haggling Selasi down to the point that you wondered if she wanted the bread she was trying to buy for free. You shook your head slightly, looking up at Asra.

"Does she want him to just give her the bread or something?" You smiled when Asra met your gaze, love and affection in those violet eyes.

"Apparently. Looks like we might have to wait a little longer," he pointed out, bringing his free hand up to your cheek. His touch always managed to soothe you. Your eyes drifted closed as you tilted your head toward his hand, seeking further attention. The warmth of his palm cupped your cheek and your smile widened, heat blooming in your skin as you blushed.

"I don't mind. The company is good," you murmured to him, your voice soft and filled with that same love and affection that he had for you.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing to myself. Are you a mind reader now?" Asra was teasing you, his voice gentle, but he sounded closer. You wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel his lips against your own.

"I'm not. But I bet you know what I'm thinking right now," you said, words nearly a whisper, the sound of the market around you fading until all that remained was Asra, his touch and his voice.

"Fairly certain that I do." He confirmed this when his lips found yours, soft, sweet, and everything you wanted.

You turned into him, your arms sliding up to wrap around his neck. Your fingers gently played with his pale curls as you returned his kiss without hesitation and felt Asra's arms wind around your waist in the process. Perfect. He was perfect.

So lost were you in your lover's arms, it took a moment or two for you to register that someone was pointedly clearing their throat. You and Asra separated sheepishly to find Selasi grinning at you knowingly. The line had progressed while you two were otherwise occupied and now it was your turn.

"Sorry, Selasi," you told him, blushing furiously, but you couldn't help the smile on your lips.

Asra was merely grinning and offered a wave as the two of you approached the baker. "Morning, Selasi."

"Hello, you two. Having a good morning, I see." Selasi placed two fresh pumpkin loaves in front of you. "Saved my last two for you." He offered a wink as he accepted Asra's coin and you picked up one of the wrapped loaves. It was fresh and smelled heavenly. Your smile widened as you inhaled the tantalizing scent.

"You know us too well," you teased and Selasi offered a mock bow, but waved.

"Happy to oblige some of my best customers. See you tomorrow," he replied, winking at the pair of you then tending to the next customer as you both took your bread and walked away.

Asra's arm returned, curling around your waist as you walked back to the shop. "Breakfast in bed?"

The question made your lips curl into a grin as you looked over at him, cradling your bread in your hands. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
